With increasing amounts of data to search, various search techniques are needed to receive up-to-date and accurate results. For example, autosuggest is one such search feature which presents the user with a list of possible completions even before the user inputs the entire term. Although autosuggest is meant to speed up search results, with increasingly large databases to search, the background database processing may take hours or even days to update which in turn delays the delivery of up-to-date and/or accurate results.
The subject matter disclosed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches are associated with various limitations.